a supernatural delight
by romanceonaborderline
Summary: "There's something about the redhead sitting in front of her that Tessa doesn't like. She would actually prefer if she wasn't in the same room, building, or city even as the girl, to be exact. But Charlotte said that they under instruction to hold all Shadowhunters. The runes on the redhead made it obvious that the girl was indeed a Shadowhunter."
1. the not-so delight

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing but my writing. If I did, there would probably be a hell lot more of actual crossovers between books_. **Warning**: _I have not read Clockwork Princess, so this story is pre-Clockwork Princess. Got it? Good_.

**a supernatural delight**

{ in which a one-shot could become multi-chaptered if asked enough. }

**{** in which this is an edited version of a one-shot, that I shall make into a multi-chapter. **}**

There's something about the redhead sitting in front her of that Tessa doesn't like. Maybe it's the fact that she's just sitting there with a worried look on her face. It's like the girl in front of them is hiding something and Tessa doesn't like it at all. She would actually prefer if she wasn't in the same room, building, or city even as the girl, to be exact. But Charlotte said that they under instruction to hold all Shadowhunters. The runes on the redhead made it obvious that the girl was indeed a Shadowhunter.

She still didn't like the girl.

Tessa crossed her arms, biting at the insides of her cheek. Charlotte had said '_Be nice_.' to both Jessamine and Will, but she felt as if she would have to take the words to her own advice as well. Perhaps her sense of trust wasn't as practiced as everyone else's in the room and maybe she was being paranoid. But yet, there was something off about the girl that the tall brunette just couldn't place a finger on. Maybe she should just as-

Tessa Gray's thoughts were cut off as Jem came in, followed by both Charlotte and Henry.

"Jem!" Will and Tessa both said his name at the same time, standing up from their spots on the couch and exchanging a quick awkward look before Jem came over, wrapping his arm around Tessa's waist as all three of them sat down once again.

The room was overtaken by an awkward silence, the only sound coming from Church, who had seemed to jump onto the redhead's lap and purr at her petting touch.

"How odd," Will finally blurted out, all heads looking up and looking at him. And Tessa notices the way the redhead's green eyes widened, her hand freezing in mid-stroke.

"He only says that because Church usually isn't friendly to anyone, stranger or friend," Jem provided for the girl, a sort of kindness in his voice that only the silver haired boy could manage for anyone. The redhead nods, some hair tendrils falling from her bun as she looked up. Automatically, Church nudged his head at the girl's arm until she started to pet him again. _How very odd_, Tessa thought, her fingers drumming against her legs.

Tessa watches Henry and Charlotte exchange a look, with Charlotte beginning to speak before Jessamine butted in.

"I just don't understand her clothing," the delicate blonde whined, leaning forward to study the redhead. "It's so tight - almost as if it was melted directly on her skin. The skin too! There's so much of it showing. Those shoes, so high, cannot be what you call fashionable where you come from. That is surely not something a lady should wear."

And Tessa hears Will snicker from the other side of Jem. She can also tell that Charlotte's getting ready to scold the girl, but it seemed that the redhead had already beaten her to the punch, only tilting her head before responding.

"It's gear," the redhead had said, her facial expression hardening within every second. It's probably the fifth sentence that she had said at all while being here. She would know, the brunette had a tendency for counting things. The girl was now setting Church on the ground, standing to her full height.

Tessa could see her fully now. She's tiny, but you can obviously tell that she's strong, Shadowhunter strong. She carries herself in a way that she had only seen men Shadowhunters carry themselves; proud, tall, strong, and shameless. Then the girl opens her dark jacket, showing a simple black blouse that was made of thin material. Tessa swears that the whole room is gaping now, at the bluntness of this girl. "This jacket?" she says, taking it off and showing the room, back and front. "It's made out of leather, which can look bulky or shapely, depending on how you wear it."

Then the girl's bending down, reaching into both of her high boots and pulling out two matching blades. "My boots are good for concealing weapons." And she slides the blades back in, now reaching up in her hair and pulling out a wooden stick from her bun, causing her hair to fall into wild red curls all over her shoulder. "For vampires." Before it even starts, the redhead is sitting back down, crossing her legs. "Of course, I have others hidden on me. The tightness of the pants give off the allusion that I have nothing on me, when it's the -"

The girl is cut off by Henry, who is looking at her with a sort of fascination. "To give off the allusion of innocence."

And she nods in response, a smile finally forming on the small girl's pixie-like face. "Which is exactly what Magnus said when he was dressing me."

It's then when Tessa finally processes how _**beautiful**_ this girl is. She's sitting parallel to the window, which means the moon was shining in her face. Her scarlet curls were contrasting greatly against her smooth porcelain skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her green hues of eyes were the most noticeable, though. The seemed to bring her face together. And the smile; her teeth were so straight that it almost hurt Tessa to look at her.

"I don't like you," Tessa finally heard William say and it makes her almost jump for joy because _**finally**_, someone else sees what she was thinking. "Your hair is so offsetting that it seems that you belong to be in a fireplace. Preferably one haunted with ducks and demonpox. You're too pretty to be good. You must be evil. I'm the only pretty thing allowed in the Institute. Besides Jessamine - but everyone just ignores her, really."

He's given looks of horror, from everyone _but_ the redhead. Instead she just _laughs_ and Tessa shot her an incredulous look. "You really are just like him." And the green eyed beauty is biting her lip, shaking her head. "Magnus said that as well."

It's like Charlotte and Henry have no control over anyone, because soon enough Jem was speaking as well. "_Who are you_?"

The girl's laughter dies down and with a sigh, she tied her hair back up. "Clarissa Fray," she said finally. "But everyone calls me Clary and my mom's actual maiden name is Fairchild." It's as if she knows everyone wouldn't believe her, because the redhead doesn't stop talking until she gets the point out. "Magnus Bane sent me, from the year 2011." The redhead lets out a sigh, as if she was purposely going for dramatics. "And, oh, what was it again?" The girl did something with her thumb and middle finger, making a _snap!_ sort of sound. "Right - he said I have to help Theresa Gray, William Herondale, Jem Carstairs, and Charlotte and Henry Branwell with these things called automatons?"

_So her name's Clary_, is the only thing that passes through Tessa's head. And Tessa sits there in shock, because the girl seemed to know all of their names but yet, they didn't learn hers until just fiver seconds ago.

She doesn't notice Will getting up until he already is, and he's pinning Clarissa to the wall. Tessa saw everyone yelling at him, but not making a move because it's obvious they're not sure if he's doing the right or the wrong thing. But it seems to be that Clarissa can take care of herself, because all of a sudden, she's hitting him and Will is in shock. Because Tessa knows that he was trained to not hit girls but then again, girls never hit him. Then Clary stops, walking straight to Charlotte and digging into... _something_ on her behind, pulling out what looked to be a piece of paper, and handing it to her. And she takes a few moments, catching her breath with light ones.

"It's from Magnus," she said quietly. Clarissa shook her head, looking at each and every one of them. "I don't think you understand. You _need_ me, just like how my friends needed me when it came to Valentine. Because I'm the only one who has my ability. And my ability, might just save all of your lives."

With that, she walked back to her seat, letting out a low breath. Church jumped back on her and everyone was just gaping at her. A quick gasp escaped the girl's mouth and she passed out, there and then.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How... _**curious**_."

**A/N**: _Okay, this is where I'm going to stop it. We have a few options here:_

_We leave it as a one-shot, and I just keep writing one-shots based on this one. The only TMI character in it would be Clary._

_I could turn it multi-chaptered and bring in the other TMI characters._

_Or I could somehow figure out how to do a mixture of both. _

_In the end, it'll be all up to me, of course. But your guys opinion would mean a lot to me. Maybe you could even give me some more options._

_And this story didn't end up to be what I wanted it to be, so I apologize. I wanted Will, Jem, and everyone else to have more speaking parts, but I couldn't seem to do it from just Tessa's point of view. In the future, I may have to switch points of views. This is where I'm going to stop. Be sure to review if you have anything you think could improve my characters or story. Or just if you want to say anything. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and until next time..._

_xoxo, __**romanceonaborderline**_


	2. diamonds

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill. Yata, yata. But, I do want to thank you all for reviewing a lot. So, I will be continuing this story; only if you all keep the reviews and suggestions coming! I swear, these suggestions are actually super, duper useful. More on the rest of this story will be at the end of this chapter. So, as of right now, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2**: _a diamond in the flesh_

_{ after so much pressure; you either crack, or become a diamond }_

**Clary -**

It was a slight disappointment, waking up in a empty room. She had hoped, right before she passed out, that Magnus would have figured out a way to send Jace and Izzy (Simon, even) as well. But, according to the Asian warlock, it was only her who would be able to go through the time traveling portal. He had said it was something about how her extra angel blood had went to her rune drawing powers and not to her physical powers. Having the ability to create runes, apparently, also gave you time traveling powers in portals.

_**Weird**_.

She sat up, blood rushing to her head as she brought her hand up, groaning. Magnus had said the side effects would be bad, but not _this_ bad. This is when the redhead took notice of her surroundings. It was most obviously a infirmary, of sorts. She knew she was still in an the Institute, the runes on the wall making it obvious. Yet, everything looked old. It didn't look sturdy. It didn't look like something she was used to living during.

Which she wasn't, so Clary supposed it made sense. She blinked her eyes, once, twice, three times. What does she do now? Call out for someone? Sneak out and find Magnus? Go back to bed? Rubbing her back from soreness, she stood up, the world around her wobbling. "Fuck," she hissed under her breath. She was going to kill Magnus when came around to bringing her back home.

With a sigh, Clary maneuvered herself back onto the bed, and leaning against the backboard. She had to do it. She had to call the people who were probably so suspicious of her, that they would poison her. The only thing she could do was hope that the letter got through to them, at the very least.

"Hello?" she called out lightly, running her fingers through her hair. No. She was definitely not feeling ok. The redhead closes her eyes for a moment, until she heard footsteps come in.

Green hues opening, her eyes landed on a familiar pair of black hair and blue eyes that did not belong to Alec Lightwood. "I have a feeling you're not a nurse," she said quietly, looking at Will Herondale with caution. And it's like it's her and Jace again, having a silent face off. He's just looking at her and she's looking at him. Blue hues to green and vice versa.

"I want to know why you're here," he says, grabbing a chair and sitting right next to her. It's obvious he's not planning on leaving until she said something of use; and it wasn't like she had the ability too, with a migraine starting to form in her head.

"Can't you just read the letter from Magnus?" Clary groaned, closing her eyes once again as she leaned her head against the headboard.

"I didn't write a letter."

It's a new voice, coming from the other side of the bed. And Clary's eyes fly open. They fell on Magnus. He's not _her_ Magnus, though. There's no glitter, no rainbows, no smirk across a pair of lipglossed lips. No, it's not Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Just... Magnus. The one who wasn't in love with Alec Lightwood and didn't buy all those paintings from her mom. Her hands itch and her green eyes are still staring because she wants to draw this.

Then Clary realized that she was staring and that her Magnus had told her to draw the box. "I need drawing utensils," she demanded, looking up at Will. He looks like he's about to protest until the Asian Warlock interrupted. "Get her what she asks, William."

And soon enough, the black haired boy leaves the room, grumbling something about demanding people thinking he was their slave. A small grin crossed Clary's lip and she looks up at Magnus and is glad to see someone she knew -

Until she realized that this Magnus was not wearing electric blue eyeliner and her facial expression died. She knew what he wanted. An answer.

"You figure out a way how to time travel," she blurts out, only a few seconds after Magnus opened his mouth to say something. "Well, not you. How to create a portal that gives Shadowhunters the ability to time travel. Only special Shadowhunters, like m-" Clary winces once, twice. Damn, she forgot about the little detail how portals don't exist, not yet.

Simon would be telling her how badly she was messing up the future, if he was actually here. And the redhead pulled at her hair with frustration, something she used to do in the fourth grade.

Magnus doesn't say anything. He's just watching her with a curious expression on her face and Clary wants to scream. She was never good with giving out information, giving out speeches. She used to stutter in school when it came to repeating things from memorization. Though she no longer had that problem, whenever she had to explain something, butterflies would form in her stomach.

"The only way you're going to believe me is if I draw it." She swallows a ball of spit. Magnus is giving her a worried look, if a bit freaked out. But he doesn't say anything too her, which is weird, because Magnus always had something to tell her. (Most of the time it was insulting or criticizing, but that was just his way of showing love.)

"William, dear!" he calls out instead, snapping his fingers multiple times. "Dear Clarissa needs to draw and I need to see what she draws." And lord and behold, the dark haired boy walks in moments later and Clary's eyes narrow. Was he listening?

"It's Clary," she points out, her hands greedily taking the charcoal and raw paper from Will's hands. Clary examines the paper for a moment, her artistic side taking over as her fingers ran on top of it. It had little ridges and bumps, something that she was used to drawing on. And though the paper was straight, the texture blended with the paper so well that she almost wanted to run home and show it to her mom.

Except she couldn't.

"Well?" Will's sharp voice interrupts her, but her head doesn't jerk up, not this time. She's too far into the zone now. Then her hand's moving and an image of a box is forming.

Clary doesn't, however, notice the crowd starting in the room. It was like what Simon always said. "_You don't interrupt Clary when she's drawing. It's not possible. She's in her zone and when she's in her zone? Nobody but her, that pencil and paper, and picture in her mind is there._"

Clary's not even half way done when Magnus grabs the paper out of her hand.

"Where did you get this?" His eyes are angry, but voice is calm. This was Magnus at his worst and she knows she has to navigate carefully.

"My head."

(... she was never good at navigation in general.) And Magnus' jaw ticks, hand tightens and Clary knows whatever happens next will not be good. She has to act fast and she has to act good.

"Look, Magnus." Her head shakes, wild and unruly red curls falling everywhere. She still can't get up, for some unknown reason. And so lecturing from the bed will have to suffice. "You told me to draw this for you. Because ..." she pauses. What does she call him? Future Magnus? "Because, well because New York Magnus needs whatever is inside that damned box."

She hears a gasp from across the room and her eyes fall on a small blonde girl, her gloved hand over her mouth. What on -?

She shakes herself out of it because she doesn't even notice Jem and Will talking to each other in whispers. She didn't notice Tessa and Sophie talking to each other, side by side. Even Charlotte and Henry are whispering something and she doesn't notice until now.

They must think she's crazy.

Finally, the redhead returned back to where Magnus was standing because she needs to convince him sooner than later. But he's not there and she's tugging at her hair again. The rest of the room doesn't notice her silence until a few moments later, but soon enough the whole room is silent.

Until Will speaks, and Tessa interrupts him.

"**By the Angel! -**"

"Why would Magnus send you all the way from New York-" and Tessa pauses, emphasizing her city because it's her city, not Clary's, "To show him a drawing of something he has in England; which is where he happens to live."

And Clary doesn't answer, instead groaning and placing her hand on her forehead with plain distress in sight. How thick were these people's heads? Clary knows that she should reason with them, but frankly she's tired and not in the mood, not anymore.

"Because, I already told you." Her green eyes harden, lips blowing at her side bangs. "I'm here to get something for _future_ Magnus," she places emphasis on future this time, "Which only exists in this time. That, and I can help you fight. | know what I'm doing. I can help, you can help me solve a problem and then I'll go." It's the exact words that Magnus had told her, give or take a few details. She opens her mouth once again, ready to talk until her voice falters, Clary's green eyes falling on a small figure in the opposite corner. He's small, has the looks of a child with grey eyes and black hair.

And it can't be, but suddenly the image is getting sharper and she knows exactly who it is.

The word is almost silent, from the gasp stuck in her throat, causing her to loose some ability to breath.

"_Max_."

**A/N**: And there you go! Chapter two! I want to apologize for taking so long to upload this. School got in the way and I've been going to bed super early. On the other hand, I've gotten ideas for the Teen Wolf fandom, from OC characters I have on my RP tumblr blogs. So, there will be some one-shots there and maybe another multi-chaptered fic. I'm really excited for them, so I hope you read them when they come out as well.

As for a sidenote, I'm not sure what ship I'm going with for this fic. It could be a crack!ship, clary/jace, clary/simon, etc. Your suggestions would definitely be helpful in this situation, guys, so be sure to review!

If anything else, just review if you want me to update faster, it's how I get motivation.

(Also, be sure to subscribe for other stories from me.) I'm about too pass out now, so I'm gonna get off. Be sure to review and leave suggestions and such!

_**xoxo romanceonaborderline**_


End file.
